A Tear from an Angel
by KahoriSaeko
Summary: Castiel has a choice to go with Naomi or stay with the Winchesters. Torn between the decision, Naomi convinces him to come with her, but first Castiel wants one last goodbye to his one and only true family, The Winchester Brothers. One-Shot.


**Hi, hello! So I'm not too sure where this idea came from, but it just kind of popped in my head. -shrugs- I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think! Also this is just one-shot random idea type thing and it doesn't really have a specific reason or whatever to it. Naomi is alive in this and Lisa and Ben remember Dean and Sam. So yeah it doesn't really follow the show with that. Characters may be a tiny bit OOC. Sorry! **

_Song I listened to: Inception soundtrack-Time(Piano cover.) I really just listened to the very end of it. _

**A Tear from an Angel**

"Castiel, you must choose." Naomi's voice echoed in the darkness of the night.

"I...I can't." Cas mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yes you can." She reassured him in a way he didn't want. He didn't want to choose. He looked down at his shoes and was silent, his mind blank.

"Think of Dean." Naomi extended her hand and pointed toward the cabin just a few feet away from them. "Look at how happy he is. He's finally with Lisa, Ben and Sam."

Castiel looked up and toward the cabin. Inside he could see the glow of a light shining out of a window. Dean appeared at the window along with Lisa and Sam. They were all smiling and laughing. His jaw tightened.

"Do you really want to take that all away from him, Castiel?"

Castiel stared at the window for a long time, looking at Dean and watching as he threw his head back and laughed at something Sam would say. Who was he kidding? Dean was happy. Anyone could see that. And who is he to take that all away? Cas bit his bottom lip.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Cas muttered, continuing to stare at the cabin, "On one condition though."

"And what condition would that be?" Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"Let me talk to them one last time-"

"Castiel, no you can't-"

"I'll erase their memories." Castiel finished quickly, looking back at the woman angel that stood a few inches away from him. Naomi sucked in a breath and sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick." There was a small gust of wind and the beat of feathers as Naomi disappeared from sight. Cas exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He lifted his head and turned toward the cabin, hidden out of sight behind the tall trees that surrounded the place. He clenched his fist and mustered up the courage to walk up toward the cabin door. He hesitated, holding a fist up at the door to knock. His fist shook as he slowly placed a few knocks on the wooden door. He heard the sound of Dean say something and then footsteps come up to the door. Cas held his breath as the door opened, letting a yellow-orange light flood out past him and invade the night.

"Castiel?"

Cas looked up, seeing Sam standing there with an astonished expression on his face. "Hello Sam." Cas nodded at him.

"Oh my god, come in. Where have you been?" Sam opened the door wider and the Angel stepped in.

"No where in particular." Castiel responded, swallowing a tight feeling that started to close his throat up.

"I thought you were dead. Oh my god. Dean!" Sam called out, staring at Cas with a huge, familiar grin on his face. Cas tried the best he could to muster up a smile in which he practiced for something like this.

"What is it Sam-" Dean came out of the kitchen door and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Cas...is that-" Dean couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Hello Dean." Castiel stared at him with his familiar bluest of the blue eyes.

"Oh my-"

Before Castiel could register what was happening, Dean ran over and wrapped his strong arms around his neck, holding him tight. Castiel closed his eyes, burying his head into Dean's shoulder as he returned the hug. The familiar smell of Dean hit his nose and he inhaled it. He gripped_ his _hunter's shirt just a little as he felt a lump begin to form in his throat. Dean pulled away, clapping Cas on the shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

"Man, it's good to see you." Dean smiled and Cas mimicked it as he struggled to keep the lump in his throat from swelling. He swallowed, glancing at Sam.

"Dean, Sam, I wanted to tell you that..." He paused, thinking his words over in his head carefully, "this...this is the last time you will ever be seeing me."

Sam and Dean exchanged alarmed glances. "What do you mean this is the last time Cas? You just got here." Sam took a step closer to the Angel, who stayed where he was.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry, Dean-" Castiel's voice cracked slightly and he had to clear his throat before continuing, "You two have been the best things that have ever happened to me and..." Castiel felt on the verge of tears but he couldn't help it anymore. He bit his lip and forced himself to keep talking. "And...you guys are...you are...my only family." A tear leaked from Cas' left eye and slid down his cheek, hitting the floor as he looked at the two brothers.

"Cas, why are you saying all this?" Dean stared at him and took a small step forward.

"Castiel is there something wrong?" Sam asked, a look of worry passing his features.

Cas shook his head and looked at the floor then back up at Dean. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Cas, but-" Sam began to say when Castiel turned and slowly wrapped his arms around the tall man. Surprised by the action, Sam blinked and then slowly returned the hug. He looked up at Dean, who seemed just as surprised. Cas gave Sam a light squeeze before letting go and turning toward Dean.

"Cas talk to us, what's the matter?" Sam spoke, but Cas ignored him and slowly hugged Dean again, this time letting himself soak in the smell of him and the way Dean squeezed him just a little as if for reassurance.

Right as he let go he whispered, "I love you, Dean." In the hunter's ear. Dean's eyes widened and then suddenly fluttered closed when Castiel placed two fingers against his forehead, sending him into a deep sleep. Cas turned back to Sam and let his practiced smile slide across his face. He stepped forward and said, "Goodbye Sam." He placed the same two fingers against Sam's head, making him fall into the deep sleep as well.

Castiel opened the cabin door and turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at the only real family he ever had. The only two people in the world that he really loved. His blue eyes shut, and then there was a beat of soft wings against the night air and...Castiel was gone.

The only thing that was left behind was a solid black feather that floated down, settling in the middle of the open door way along with a tear from an Angel that dried instantly as it hit the wooden floor.


End file.
